Linda/Costumes
Linda has, currently, a total of nine costumes. Each of the costumes can be accessed by examine the car trunk at the beginning of the gameplay or an ambulance throughout the Act II. Costumes cannot be accessed in KOTD. Costumes Default When not wearing any of her costumes, Linda wears common Indonesian high school uniform which consists of a white colored shirt with OSIS (Indonesian Student Council) emblem on her left pocket, her name badge on her right chest, school name badge on her left shoulder, and thigh-length blue-gray office lady skirt model with zipper on the back she wear orange bra. She also wears a pair of converse all stars high tops sneakers accompanied by a pair of sport socks. She is also wearing her trademark red bag and necklace. Casual Outfits Linda has two casual outfits, which she probably wears when she is not wearing her school uniform. The first casual outfit consists of a white undershirt and a pair of jeans that are ripped in a few places at her knee, exposing her bra. She also wears a pair of blue Sky Boat slippers. In 1.9.0 update, a new costume has been added. It consists of Genderuwo on her chest in which was a black sleeveless exposing her armpit and her shlouders and the same ripped jeans as the first outfit. She also wear a pair of yellow Swallow slipper. In 2.2.5 update, another costume has been added. It has same design with the first casual outfit with a message written in the t-shirt "I played Dreadout for two hours and all i got was this lousy t-shirt". World Cup Outfits In the 1.5.2 Patch, to enliven World Cup 2014 spirit, there are two new available jerseys. The first World Cup outfit is the official Indonesian Team Jersey, which is a red shirt with green trims. Unlike the real jersey, Linda still wears a skirt, albeit it is colored the same way the white shorts form the Indonesian jersey is colored and she wear a pair of soccer shoes and her school socks. The second World Cup outfit is the official Brazilian Team jersey, which is a yellow shirt with green trims. Akin to the first World Cup outfit, Linda still wears a skirt, though colored blue reminiscent the official jersey, but lacking the white markings on the side. In both of her uniforms, she dons the number "36" as her player number. Traditional Outfits Linda can also wear special Indonesian traditional clothes called kebaya. The dress is all-red colored carved with batik pattern. She also wears a pair of high-heels. In 1.6.0 update, there is new costume available as a tribute to Indonesian independence day which fall upon August 17th. The costume design is very similar to red kebaya version but with different color and motives and additional cloth-belt. Trivia *An interesting thing to note is that Linda's alternative costume (the red kebaya) has a strong resemblance to the First Sister's kebaya, despite Linda's costume is a more lighter shade of red. Gallery Meilinda.jpg|School uniform. 1- casual.jpg|First casual outfit. Casual outfit 2.JPG|Second casual outfit. summer.jpg|Summer casual outfit. 2 - red kebaya.jpg|Red kebaya. casual_kebaya.jpg|Casual kebaya. 3 - rock.jpg|Party outfit. indonesia_team.jpg|Indonesian football team jersey. brazil_team.jpg|Brazilian football team jersey.